


FALL

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drogadiccion, M/M, Pesimas experiencias, aviones, la gente cayendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall no quería caer junto a Zayn, pero Zayn estuvo esperando por el demasiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FALL

*

Claro que ese era Niall, reconocería su cabellera rubia a mucha distancia, había fantaseado con ella en muchas ocasiones, ni siquiera me importaba mucho la idea de que técnicamente tenía más de 1 año de no verlo. 

Estaba tranquilo, sentado a unos metros por detrás de la barra, con su celular, y acomodándose el flequillo, supuse que estaba esperando a alguien, porque bueno, alguien como Niall no podía estar solo, con esa cara y ese cuerpo, sería un insulto que nadie lo tuviera.

Quise levantarme, durante los 20 minutos y 34 segundos, si los conté, que estuve viéndolo fijamente, tuve el impulso de ponerme de pie, pero no lo hice. Todavía tenía ese malestar, saber porque no había ido a encontrarse con migo, cuando lo había prometido

Y cuando por fin me decidí, tomándome de un trago mi bebida. Alguien se acercó a él, era su pareja, porque lo beso, y Niall le sonrió. Y vi como se lo llevaba, lo sujetaba fuerte por la cintura. 

Me hubiera gustado pedir otro trago, pero por la mañana tenía vuelo, así que simplemente le dije adiós al chico de la barra y salí, busque con la mirada, para ver si veía a Niall, y topaba con él por accidente, pero él no estaba. Y yo tuve que volver a mi departamento.

**

-¿Niall?- Harry me había preguntado no muy interesado en mi conversación, bostezando contra la puerta.

Yo asentí, después de contarle que la noche pasada lo había visto.

-No me suena de nada, lo siento- me murmuro.

-Claro que sí- le insistí- Estaba en 3er año, justo cuando tú entraste a estudiar.

Harry arrugó el ceño y me dio una mirada- Zayn no lo sé, ese año me pasó desapercibido.

-No sé cómo diablos es que eres sobrecargo- le dije un poco frustrado.

-Porque me aplique los otros años, y soy   
muy guapo.

Rodé los ojos, a veces me enfermaba lo despreocupado que era Harry. Aunque si, era muy guapo.

-Como sea- lo vi estirarse- déjame pensarlo, rubio, ojos azules- lo vi arrugar el ceño-¿Algo más específico?

-Tiene la sonrisa más bonita, y en ese entonces llevaba frenillos, no creo que aún los lleve, cuando se reía todo se iluminaba, y era una risa grave, profunda y sexy, cuando él se acercaba a mí, todo el mundo se veía mejor.

Harry se rio bajito- Esas son mariconadas.

Le di un golpe con la mano- Idiota, yo no soy el que me meto con la mitad del aeropuerto

-Una cosa es divertirse y otras ser maricon, yo nunca diría esas ridiculeces de nadie.

Lo pensé un momento, dejando de lado lo que decía Harry.- Es irlandés.

Harry se mantuvo callado unos segundos- Se quién es, lo recuerdo ahora, es de tu estatura ¿no?

Asentí.

-Creo que sí, irlandés, rubio y escandaloso, lo veía en la cafetería, ¿Y que con eso?

-Solo quería saber si lo recordabas y decirte que lo vi.

Mi amigo me observo de reojo-¿Te metiste con él?- me preguntó.

Yo negué- Éramos amigos- me pase una mano por mi cabello, que ese día llevaba mucho gel, para poder aplacarlo.

-Pero a ti te calentaba.

-No lo sé…

Era verdad, Niall había sido muy importante para mí, y lo quería mucho, pero cuando pensaba en el rubio, no recordaba nada sexual, solo su enorme sonrisa y sus bellos ojos, así que no sabía si lo calentaba.

-Ya van a subir los pasajeros.

Me voltee para darle una sonrisa a Liam, mi compañero en la cabina, y él se alejó.

-En fin, quizá cuando regresemos podamos ir a ese bar y ver si lo encontramos- Harry se aliso su uniforme y acomodo sus rizos.

Asentí, y me cole por la cabina, justo cuando una niña subía al avión y Harry con una enorme sonrisa, le pedía que no corriera por los pasillos.

**

-Es muy temprano- canturreo Harry en mi oído, cuando regrese a darle la bebida que me había pedido.

-Lo sé- le conteste.

Eran apenas las 9 de la noche, y no había casi nadie en el bar. La mayoría de las personas que estaban eran capitanes o sobrecargos, como Harry y yo, ya que ese bar estaba cerca del aeropuerto y muchos venían a descansar y pasar un buen rato, antes de volver a trabajar. Nadie tomaba demasiado, y menos si tenían vuelo en algunas horas.

Harry estuvo fastidiándome con la idea de hacer un cuarto para dormir en el avión, para sobrecargos cansados, como él decía. Iba a decirle por que no era viable aquello, justo cuando vi de nuevo esa cabellera.

-Ahí esta- le dije a Harry, tomando su mentón, y volteándolo en dirección a Niall.

Enfoque la mirada, y vi que estaba de nuevo con el chico de la otra noche, iba vestido de traje, y Niall iba casual.

Harry me dio un apretón en el hombro- Se con quién está- me dijo.

Yo deje de ver los movimientos de Niall y me acerque, para poder escucharlo bien.

-¿Quién es?

-Se llama Louis Tomlinson- me dijo divertido- Es abogado- lo vi ampliar la sonrisa- Es abogado de recursos humanos del aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte.

Harry se removió un poco incómodo- Mmm, ¿recuerdas hace meses, cuándo paso eso con aquél pasajero?

Intente hacer memoria, si, recordaba, Harry se había metido en el baño con un jugador de Rugby, y el entrenador había hecho un pequeño drama, diciendo que eso era irrespetuoso. 

-Lo recuerdo.

-Al final, Louis fue quien me ayudó, al jodido entrenador no le convenía que su jugador saliera del closet, y no dijeron nada- suspiro- como si no le hubiera dado un poco de diversión a su niño de oro, solo se la…

-Oye Basta- le dije- Entiendo el punto, fue una injusticia- rodé los ojos.

-Es tan perfecto- me dijo Harry- Vamos a saludarlo, cuando lo veo por los pasillos lo saludo, no es raro. Y así podemos fingir que no es por Niall.

Me tomo del brazo antes de poder negarme.   
Caminamos, y Louis nos notó antes de acercarnos por completo.

-Hola- le dijo Harry y vi a Louis sonreírle. Hug.   
Tenía una muy bonita sonrisa, y si no fuera porque era la pareja de Niall, lo habría encontrado muy atractivo.

Louis iba a contestar, pero una voz con un acento diferente se adelantó.

-¿Zayn?

Niall me estaba mirando, con una botella en la mano, y con el ceño fruncido, confundido, incluso molesto. Y yo quise irme.

-¿Niall?- dije tratando de comportarme sorprendido-¿Eres tú?

Niall se puso de pie, y se acercó un poco a mí- Claro que soy yo- me dijo.

-Dios, tenía mucho tiempo de no verte…casi…

-Más de un año- se me adelanto Niall- Tenías más de un año de no verme.

Asentí. Y quise gritarle en la cara que era su culpa, que no verlo era su culpa. Solo suya, porque él no había llegado a ese bar. Un año atrás. Me mordí los labios.

-¿Se conocían?- Louis preguntó y yo tuve que dejar de ver a Niall.

-Si- Niall solo dijo eso. Nada más, como si los años de amistad se hubieran ido por la coladera. 

Vi como Harry ya estaba sentado al lado de Louis, y yo tuve que sentarme, al lado de Niall. Pero vi que se alejó un poco cuando nuestros muslos se tocaron.

-¿Tienen vuelo?- Louis le preguntó a Harry.

Mi amigo negó- No, hasta mañana por la noche.

Los vi conversar, incluso note la mirada de Harry fija en Louis. Eso no me gusto para nada. Vi de reojo a Niall acomodarse en el sillón, y le sonreí.

-¿Dónde te metiste?-le dije tratando de sonar desinteresado.

Niall me dio una mirada, una triste. Esa no era la mirada que yo recordaba.

-Tuve unos problemas- me dijo- ¿Tu?

-He estado donde siempre Niall- le dije, pero aquello sonó un poco desesperado, como diciéndole que esta donde siempre, esperándolo. Me frote los ojos y sonreí- Es decir, sigo trabajando donde mismo. 

Niall asintió, y lo vi observarme, en ocasiones me veía fijamente, en otras observaba a Louis, que parecía muy interesado en lo que Harry le decía.

-¿Tu trabajas en otra compañía?- le pregunte.

Negó- Comienzo en unos meses, de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo?

Se acomodó la cabellera y me sonrió de lado. Y note eso que no había notado, ya no llevaba los frenillos.

-Hace más de un año que no trabajo de sobrecargo- me murmuro.

Quise preguntar porque, y quise saber si por eso él no había llegado esa noche de hace un año a ese bar. Pero Louis recibió una llamada y Niall no presto más atención.

-Lo siento-le dijo a Niall- Un amigo de Lottie callo en la cárcel, quiere que valla a ver qué puedo hacer.

Se puso de pie y busco su maletín, que estaba tirado a los pies de Harry- Un gusto verte Harry- le dijo y note de nuevo esa mirada en Harry, cuando Louis se inclinó a darle la mano, luego se volteo hacía mi- Nos vemos luego Zayn.

-Adiós- le dije.

-Espera, me voy contigo.

Niall no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie y darle una mirada a Harry, luego me observo.

-Cuídate Zayn.

-Tu igual.

Se fue, porque yo no supe que decirle, lo vi salir de la mano con Louis, y quise detenerlo, preguntarle que mierda le pasaba, porque estaba comportándose de esa manera, quise tomar su rostro y darle un suave beso en la mejilla, como lo hacíamos cuando éramos más pequeños, quise que Harry se llevara a Louis y que lo dejaran hablar con él a solas, quise preguntarle donde había quedado mi mejor amigo. Pero no lo hice.

**

Seguí viendo a Niall, a veces tomábamos algo, otras Harry estaba a mi lado, otras Louis. Pero por algún motivo siempre era lo mismo, conversaciones banales, tontas, nada que a mí me interesara.

Supe que Louis y Niall no tenían mucho de ser novios, solo 2 meses. No supe que pensar, Niall se veía completamente dependiente de Louis, si se movía, Niall lo hacía, si arrugaba el ceño, Niall estaba preocupado. Ese no era el Niall que yo recordaba, y quería saber que había pasado.

Tuve mi oportunidad una noche, estaba muy cansado el vuelo se había retrasado, y había pasajeros molestos. Ni siquiera Harry me acompaño, había tenido una acalorada pelea con un chico de clase alta, y estaba muy enojado.

Niall me hizo un gesto con la mano, justo cuando había pedido mi bebida. Eche un vistazo y no vi por ningún lado a Louis.

-¿Estas solo?-quise asegurarme.

-Louis va a llegar luego- me dijo.

Me quede callado, tratando de pensar como mierda hacer aquello.

-¿Niall?

Vi cómo me observaba-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te paso?

Esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer, más bien era, porque cambiaste, porque me dejaste, porque no llegaste. 

-¿De qué hablas?- me dijo, y lo vi alejarse un poco.

Suspire, frustrado- He estado fingiendo que no me importa, pero no puedo más, Niall eras mi mejor amigo, y tú solo desapareciste.

-¿Tu mejor amigo?- me dijo serio- ¿Por qué no me buscaste entonces? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

Arrugue el ceño, confundido-Yo no te deje solo, tu no llegaste.

-¿Crees que todo se reduce a no haber llegado a esa estúpida cita?- me dijo.

-¿Estúpida?- repetí- Niall no era una estúpida cita, y recuerdo que estabas muy entusiasmado con la idea de salir.

Niall se pasó una mano por el cabello- Antes era un tonto- dijo.

-Creo que ahora lo eres más.

Nos quedamos callados, escuchando la horrible música del bar, suspire cansado, y lo intente de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estuviste este año?- le pregunte.

Se tardó un poco en contestarme, lo vi quedarse pensativo- Tuve un problema, tuve que alejarme. 

-¿Qué cosa?

Niall negó- Nada importante.

-¿Te vas un año y no es nada importante?- le dije- Suena como algo importante.

-Dije que no es nada…

-Niall.

-Oye basta, he estado en terapia un año, voy bien, no necesito que me estés hostigando.

¿Terapia?, de que mierda hablaba. 

-Escucha- le dije-¿Tiene que ver con el vuelo que ibas a hacer ese día?

Niall asintió y yo me quede pensativo.

El día que Niall y yo nos íbamos a ver, en ese mismo bar, por la noche, Niall tenía un viaje privado, solo 6 o 7 personas, el de sobrecargo, y el capitán. Intente recordar quienes eran las personas, ¿Futbolistas?, no, ¿Actores?, no tampoco. Arrugue el ceño. 

-¿Qué paso?- dije de nuevo.

Niall no me iba a contestar, lo supe, y justo cuando le iba a decir que no importaba, que se tomara su tiempo, Louis llegó. Se veía sonriente, con una mirada feliz, y cuando se acercó a darme la mano, un aroma familiar se filtró por mi nariz. 

-¿Estas bien?- escuche que le decía a Niall, dándole un beso en la mejilla, aunque el rubio le había estado esperando en sus labios. Niall arrugó el ceño.

-Claro- le dijo.

Me levante, no tenía ganas de estar con ellos dos, no sin Harry.

-Tenemos que hablar Niall- le dije a modo de despedida. El desvió la mirada.

-Nos vemos- le dije a Louis, y el chico parecía contento de que me fuera.

**

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso que dices- dijo Liam, mientras esperábamos a subir al avión.

-Vamos, es un favor, juro que lo voy a pagar.

-No se trata solo de mí- me dijo- Danielle no puede hacer eso y lo sabes.

Rodé los ojos- Danielle haría cualquier cosa por ti. Por favor Liam.

Vi a mi compañero y suspiro- Dame una buena razón- me dijo.

Lo pensé un momento- Quiero ayudar a alguien.

Liam tenía un corazón bueno-¿Quién?

-Niall Horan- le conteste.

Y Liam si lo recordaba, porque Liam era Liam, y Liam siempre sabía todo.

-Tu amigo rubio, ¿Qué le pasa?- me preguntó.

-Es lo que quiero saber.

Asintió, más convencido- Voy a decirle a Danielle- saco su celular y yo espere hasta que el comenzó a hablar de nuevo- Hola cariño, necesito un favor, puedes conseguir la lista de pasajeros de un vuelo privado.

Arrugó el ceño y yo deje de respirar.

-Muy bien, espera- tapo la bocina- Dame la fecha.

Yo se la dije- 12 de Septiembre del 2012.

Liam repitió la fecha y yo vi como jugaba con un cordón de su maleta- Muy bien, gracias, mañana paso por ellas en la tarde. Cuídate Linda.

Colgó y yo le di una mirada.

-Mañana la vas a tener- me dijo.

Mi sonrisa era muy grande, y el solo se acurruco un poco en su abrigo.

**

No entendía nada, esos nombres eran solamente gente normal, bueno, eran hijos de gente importante y adinerada, pero fuera de eso todo estaba bien.

Me tire sobre la cama, y algunos papeles se cayeron, me incline a recogerlos. Y suspire cansado, entonces se me ocurrió buscar en internet, el nombre de los chicos.

No pasaban de los 25 años, 4 de ellos no tenían nada interesante en sus perfiles, solo noticias de fiestas y cosas así, pero entonces busco a los últimos 3 de la lista. Y Algo estaba mal.

Dos de ellos tenían antecedentes de haber estado en la cárcel, al menos eso decían las notas de internet, drogas, abuso de alcohol, y tocamientos indecorosos a algunas personas. Le di una mirada al último, era atractivo, busque su nombre y lo encontré al lado de una pequeña nota, donde decía que había sido acusado de abuso sexual. Se me revolvió el estómago. Y me negué a pensar lo que estaba pensando.

**

Niall estaba furioso, casi al borde de golpearme, lo sabía por qué se había puesto rojo, y apretaba sus puños, justo como lo hacía cuando éramos unos niños, y se enojaba conmigo. Algunas cosas no cambiaban, después de todo.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- le dije de nuevo, después de haberle dicho lo que había encontrado en internet.

-Nadie te dio el derecho de que te metas en mi vida- me dijo fuertemente, atrayendo la mirada de algunas personas, fuera del bar.

-Te quiero y me importas Niall- le dije- Eso me da el derecho.

Niall se rio, sarcásticamente, y eso me dolió- ¿Te importo? ¿Me quieres?- dijo- ¿Entonces por qué no me buscaste cuando no llegue?

Arrugue el ceño-Lo hice, llame a tu casa, llame a Irlanda, con tu madre, nadie me decía nada.

Niall negó- Déjame en paz.

-¿Qué te hicieron?

Fue un golpe seco, casi sin fuerza, pero yo tuve que alejarme por el impulso, y vi a Niall meterse a su coche e irse lejos.

**

-Deberías de llamarlo- escuche que Harry me decía- ya sabes, buscarlo.

Estaba sentado en una pequeña silla, esperando a que se abriera la puerta y pudiéramos abordar, le di una mirada y negué.

-Ya lo hice.

Harry se mordió el labio- Parece que te diste por vencido.

No tenía ganas de hablar de eso, así que cerré los ojos, pero entonces recordé algo que quería preguntarle.

-¿Dónde te has metido?- le pregunte abriendo los ojos y observándolo.

Vi que se ponía un poco nervioso, y eso llamo mi atención- Creo que necesito descansar, últimamente me la paso en mi casa.

Se acercó a mi lado, y yo no pude seguir viéndolo de frente.

-¿Solo?- murmure.

Harry me sonrió y estiro los brazos, y yo pude oler algo familiar en él, aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

**

Escuche un alboroto y levante la mirada.   
Estaban sacando a alguien por el túnel de acceso, iba a darme la vuelta, tenía que descansar de ese vuelo. Pero entonces vi la rubia cabellera ser cargada y camine rápidamente.

-HEY-le grite a Paul, el tipo de seguridad del aeropuerto-¿Qué pasa?

Paul me dio una mirada, y pude ver como sostenía a Niall entre sus brazos, con la mirada un poco perdida, y temblando.

-Voy a llevarlo a la enfermería- me dijo- Se puso a gritar que lo dejaran salir del avión.

Yo observe como iba vestido Niall, llevaba el uniforme de sobrecargo- Yo lo llevo, lo conozco.

Paul parecía totalmente complacido, y dejo que lo tomara por la cintura.

-¿Ni?

Niall se volteo cuando lo llame y cerró los ojos con fuerza- Sácame de aquí- me dijo.

Yo camine para tomar mis maletas y lo atraje a mi cuerpo, para que no se callera, lo guie hasta la enfermería, la encargada le dio un chequeo rápido, luego le dio algo que parecía un calmante, porque Niall se quedó quietecito, en la cama, me acerque a su lado, peinando su cabello hacía atrás.

-¿Estas mejor?- le dije.

Niall asintió- Gracias.

Y yo sabía que no era el momento adecuado, porque Niall estaba mal, pero no pude callarme eso que quería decirle desde que lo vi de nuevo.

-Te amo Niall.

El me dio una mirada y me sonrió, como no me había sonreído desde hace mucho tiempo- Lo sé- me dijo.

Yo quise llorar- ¿Por qué no llegaste al bar?- le dije-Ahora estaríamos juntos, felices.

Niall se acurruco un poco más cerca de mí, parecía algo drogado- ¿No sabes porque?- me murmuro- ¿Leíste lo que esos tipos habían hecho?

Asentí.

-Entonces si sabes porque no llegue ese día.

Yo trague duro- ¿Te violaron?- pregunté acercándome a su rostro y pasando una mano por su mejilla.

El solo asintió, cerrando los ojos y yo lo deje dormir, porque parecía que así, no le dolía tanto.

**

Me desperté horas después, me había quedado dormido, busque a Niall con la mirada, pero no estaba.

-Dijo que él te buscaría- escuche que la enfermera me decía- Que no te preocuparas.

Yo asentí y tome mis cosas, necesitaba ir a correr o hacer ejercicio, para sacarme toda la ira que traía dentro

**

A Niall lo habían violado en ese vuelo, tres personas diferentes, durante al menos dos horas. Había gritado por ayuda, había golpeado la puerta del baño, al que lo habían metido a la fuerza. Pero nadie le había ayudado.

Era un vuelo privado, y nadie quería meterse en problemas. Los chicos que los lastimaron lo habían dejado tirado en el baño, ensangrentado, golpeado y tan lastimado, que él no despertó hasta horas después, cuando las personas que limpian el avión, lo encontraron.

Niall me había dicho que recordaba cada rostro de esos chicos, y que ahora estaba bien. Yo no le creí. Le pregunte porque mierda no me había buscado.

-Quería alejarme de todo- me dijo.

Al final el hermano de Niall, Greg, lo obligo a ir aponer una demanda, ahí fue cuando conoció a Louis. Él le había ayudado en el proceso. Aunque no había servido de mucho.

El problema con su caso, es que eran niños ricos, que podían comprar fácilmente la ley, y él tuvo que pasar la humillación de ir a cada juicio, y todo para nada. Los chicos estaban libres, y él tenía que ir a terapia, para poder sentirse un poco mejor y resolver toda la mierda que le habían dejado. Principalmente el terror que le daba subir a un avión. Por eso no había trabajado en más de un año. Y por eso le dio ese ataque de pánico, justo en su primer día de regreso en el trabajo.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste?- le dije bajito, viéndolo apoyado en la pared y viendo los aviones aterrizar.

-No quería meterte en toda la mierda, el aeropuerto no me quería ayudar del todo, Louis se arriesgó. 

-Yo me hubiera arriesgado por ti- le dije al instante.

-Por eso no te dije nada, tu eres un buen piloto, no tenías nada que ver con lo que me paso.

-Tú tienes que ver conmigo…- murmure, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Niall me dio una mirada- Estoy bien ahora.

-Eso no parecía ayer- le dije.

El sonrió un poco- Supongo que tengo que ir más tiempo a terapia- se acomodó su chaqueta- Me tengo que ir, voy a verme con Louis.

Yo asentí, de todas maneras tenía que volar esa noche-¿Nos vemos luego?- le dije.

Niall asintió- Nos vemos.

Y él se alejó, y yo antes de siquiera pensarlo, estaba aventando el cigarrillo y vomitaba fuertemente contra el piso. Todo era una mierda, como es posible que alguien hubiera pensado, siquiera, lastimar a una persona como Niall. El mundo estaba jodido, y yo no podía hacer nada para hacerlo mejor para Niall.

**

En retrospectiva, no me sorprendió mucho lo que paso ese día. Había claras señales, pero yo estaba tan enfocado en sacar una sonrisa de Niall, que no había prestado la suficiente atención.

Toque dos veces la puerta de Harry, y escuche como alguien hablaba. Se había cancelado mi vuelo y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, porque era muy temprano, quise visitar a Harry y saber porque mierda no lo había visto más de 5 minutos en las últimas semanas.

Espere a que me abriera, y voltee hacía abajo, viendo como mi zapato se había desabrochado, me incline a atarlo, justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Me golpeo en la cara aquél olor, lo había olido antes en Harry, y en alguien más y me ate con rapidez la agujeta, mientras levantaba la mirada, supe con quién me encontraría, porque esos no eran los tipos de zapatos que usaba Harry.

Louis me observo con serenidad, dando un suspiro y haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar, quise golpearlo.

Entre furioso, y encontré a Harry en su cocina, con solo un calzoncillo puesto, y quise golpearlo a él también. Cuando se encontró con mi mirada, vi toda su cara llena de culpabilidad.

-Son unos idiotas- les dije, y me voltee para enfrentar a Louis.

Estaba poniéndose su camisa, abotonándola, y entonces el levanto la mirada.

-Voy a decirle a Niall- escuche que me decía- Déjame ser yo el que se lo diga.

-Dime porque te haría caso- le dije.

-Porque sabes que es lo mejor, que yo se lo diga, que yo le explique- me dijo, luego lo vi tomar su maletín, y dale una mirada a Harry- No te preocupes, te llamo más tarde.

Me enfermo que hiciera planes en mi cara. Le dijo adiós con la mano a Harry y a mí me dio una mirada, luego abriendo la puerta, se fue.

-Zayn…- me dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le dije acercándome, Harry se alejó, y tomo un paquete de cigarrillos, se acomodó en la ventana y lo prendió.

-Me gusta…- comenzó y yo lo interrumpí.

-Le vas a cagar la vida a Niall- le dije frustrado- Vas a destrozarle el corazón a alguien que no lo merece, solo porque eres un jodido puto que no puede ver una polla sin querer tenerla para él.

Harry le dio otro toque al cigarrillo y vi cómo se encogía-No voy a negar eso que dices, pero esto es diferente, quiero a Louis, y él me quiere.

-No te engañes- le dije- si te quisiera no estría con Niall, eres su jueguito.

Harry me observo de lado, visiblemente cansado- Eso no es verdad.

-¿Cuánto tienes en esto?- le pregunté.

-No creo que el tiempo influya en esto, vas a estar igual de enojado.

Yo grite frustrado- Espero que estés contento por haber lastimado a Niall.

-Yo no lo lastime- me dijo- y sinceramente no me interesa- me observo más decidido- él no es mi amigo, es el tuyo, él no me gusta, te gusta a ti, a mí no me importa lo que le pase.

-Eres un egoísta.

-Llámame como quieras- me dijo- No sé porque te pones así, esto te da camino libre para que hagas lo que quieras con Niall, yo te quito de encima a Louis, y él va a pedirte consuelo. Vas a poder cogértelo y él puede dejar de fingir que no quiere que te lo cojas en el baño del bar.

Me acerque tan rápido- No hables así de él.

Harry se alejó un poco- Yo hablo como quiera, Niall no se merece a alguien como Louis, él necesita a alguien que viva la vida, no que se quede sentado en un bar, con ojos melancólicos, le he sacado a Louis más sonrisas de las que le has visto junto a Niall- lo vi sonreír- No necesita a alguien que parece no estar ahí, alguien que parece un trapo, alguien asustadizo, deprimido, que para lo único que ha de ser bueno es para coger, porque no entiendo como Louis sigue a su lado…

Lo golpee fuerte, en la mejilla y Harry se cayó al piso, no me arrepentí- Púdrete Styles- le dije.

Camine hacía la puerta y escuche como me llamaba- Lo amo Zayn- me dijo con una voz amortiguada, porque estaba conteniendo la sangre que salía de su nariz- Y si tu fueras más inteligente, habrías hecho lo que yo hice. Luchar por lo que amas.

Me fui de ahí, enojado con Harry, con Louis y sobre todo, conmigo mismo.

**

Esa noche Niall llegó a mi departamento, no supe cómo consiguió mi dirección, cuando abrí tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo alborotado.

Lo deje pasar y el saco una pastilla y me pidió un poco de agua, lo obedecí en silencio, luego se sentó en mi sofá.

-Necesito un lugar donde sepa que voy a estar bien- me dijo, acostándose en el lado derecho.

-¿Qué te tomaste?- le dije, un poco asustado.

-Algo para no pensar- contestó- Louis me dejo.

Yo asentí y quise saber si le había dicho sobre el porqué.

-Se estaba cogiendo a tu amigo, Harry- dijo Niall- Como si no lo supiera ya.

Deje que acomodara su cabeza en mi regazo y lo vi soltar unas lágrimas- Estoy jodido- me dijo.

-Claro que no.

Niall no dijo nada más, se quedó viendo sus manos, y yo peine su cabello, como cuando de niños el corría a mi casa y se escondía, mientras su padre le destrozaba la cara a su madre por tanto golpe.

**

Me desperté cuando sentí algo quebrarse en mi cocina, lo primero que hice fue correr hasta ahí, y luego vi a Niall tumbado contra la mesa, llorando y gimiendo, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Cálmate- le pedí.

Llegue hasta él y tome sus manos, el levanto la cara y pude ver sus ojos completamente rojos, de tanto llorar.

-Estoy jodido Zayn- me dijo sollozando- Aleje de mí a la única persona que quiso estar a mi lado después de lo que me paso, y él no va a volver, porque Harry es mejor que yo, el sonríe y no le duele sonreír y a mi si…

Lo atraje hasta mi pecho y deje que llorara ahí, me dolía verlo así, y me dolía ver que pensara que solo Louis lo quería de esa manera.

-Louis no es la única persona que te quiere, yo te amo- le dije y lo sentí estremecerse- y Harry no es mejor que tú, quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

Quisiera pensar que mis palabras lo ayudaron, pero no fue así, siguió llorando lo que quedaba de la noche y parte de la mañana.

**

A mí no me importaba realmente que Niall estuviera en mi casa, ni que lo estuviera manteniendo desde los últimos 2 meses, lo que realmente me molestaba era que me mintiera.

Lleve a Niall días después a casa de Louis, por sus cosas, ahí supe que no tenía donde vivir, así que le dije que podía quedarse en mi casa, que no importaba.

Louis nos abrió la puerta, y tuve que tomar el brazo de Niall para que no saltara sobre él, y a pesar de todo Louis se mostró amable, y lindo, y tenía que tragarme las cosas que le quería decir, porque a pesar de todo había ayudado a Niall en muchas cosas. E iba a seguir haciéndolo, porque él tenía que supervisar cuando regresara a trabajar, y cuando terminara la terapia.

Terapia. Yo no lo sabía, pero Niall debería de haber dejado la terapia desde hacía 2 meses, porque ese era el plazo que pagaba el aeropuerto. Luego de eso, Niall tenía que pagar por el mismo las consultas, por eso quiso volver a trabajar, para sacar algo de dinero para seguir con su terapeuta.

Claro que no pudo volar, no aún, y tuvo que conformarse con un trabajo de medio tiempo, porque Louis no podía seguir pagando. Y yo me encargue de todo lo demás, no tenía por qué pagar nada. Yo tenía dinero.

Pero yo sabía que me mentía, porque él no regresaba a casa cuando salía de trabajar, ni contestaba las llamadas cuando iba a salir a un viaje. Nada. Y entonces un día, mientras salía del aeropuerto porque el vuelo se había cancelado, lo vi. Y no me gusto para nada.

Estaba con Louis, en el estacionamiento, y parecía que Louis estaba enfadado, porque tenía los brazos cruzados y negaba con la cabeza. Niall en cambio se acercó y dejo sus manos sobre la cintura de Louis. Hablaron un poco más y luego vi a Niall con su pequeña sonrisita, se subió al carro de Louis y se fueron juntos.

Imbécil.

Me metí a la ducha apenas llegue a mi casa, luego me senté en el sofá y espere a que llegara. Apareció como a la 1 de la mañana. Y cuando me vio, pude ver la culpabilidad por todo su rostro.

-¿No tenías vuelo?- me dijo sentándose en el sillón pequeño.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le dije, quería que me dijera algo bueno, algo que lo justificara.

-Trabaje toda la tarde.

-Mentiroso- conteste y me pase una mano por el cabello- Te vi Niall.

Él se removió y negó-¿Perdón?

-Te vi con Louis.

No me dijo nada, y yo quería que me respondiera muchas cosas.

-¿Te sigues acostando con él?

No esperaba que reaccionara así, solo se rio, fuertemente y vi que derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Zayn, no me he acostado con nadie desde lo que paso- me dijo- me dedico a hacer unas mamadas y tocar por otros lugares- suspiro- además a Louis no le gusta eso de estar abajo…

Me puse de pie y me arrodille frente a el- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada- me acaricio la mejilla- Solo hicimos lo que siempre, nos besamos y dejo que lo tocara. Solo eso.

-¿Siempre?- le dije- Niall, él esta con Harry.

Era verdad, Harry y Louis eran novios, los veía tomados de la mano por el aeropuerto.   
Yo ya casi nunca platicaba con Harry, solo cuando nos tocaba volar juntos, y todo era un poco incómodo. Porque se veía feliz, y yo sabía que su felicidad era parte la causante de la infelicidad de Niall. Y si Louis seguía metiéndose con Niall, no solo lo estaba lastimando a él, sino también a Harry.

-Lo sé- murmuro- solamente fue hoy, él no quería, puedo ser muy persuasivo.

-¿Por qué?- le murmure.

-Porque necesito sentir que alguien me ve de esa manera, a pesar de lo que paso.

\- Yo te veo de esa manera.

No sé porque lo dije, no exactamente, claro que veía de esa manera a Niall, pero no quería presionarlo.

-No puedo hacer eso contigo- me dijo y se puso de pie, y yo me quede arrodillado.

-¿Por qué?

Intente que no sonara como una súplica, pero eso era justo a lo que sonaba.

-Porque tú mereces más que solo a mí- me dijo desde la cocina- Lo siento Zayn, no va a volver a pasar nada con Louis.

Suspire derrotado, tenía que hacer algo, porque no podía seguir viviendo en esa farsa con Niall.

**

Estaba tan cansado, había volado a Los Ángeles y la tormenta no nos había dejado salir de regreso tan rápido, llame a Niall y le dije lo que paso, creo que estaba borracho porque se rio mucho, y sinceramente no había porque reírse.

Cuando regrese al departamento y abrí vi a un chico sin camisa, bajito de cabello café tumbado en la mesa riéndose y a Niall sentado en la orilla con un porro en su mano, con vasos de vodka, mi vodka, en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?-le dije a Niall dejando mi maleta y cursándome de brazos.

Niall solo me dio una mirada y sonrió-Zayn él es Josh-murmuro señalando al chico que me dio una sonrisa y con su mirada lasciva me recorrió todo el cuerpo- lo conocí hace días.

-Que guapo-Josh dijo- ¿porque no vienes aquí y platicamos?-acaricio mi mesa y yo negué.

-Él es Zayn-Niall le dijo a Josh- mi mejor amigo.

Josh se bajó de la mesa y sentí su aliento en mi cuello cuando me dio un abrazo-¿Quieres coger?-me dijo-Niall no quiere, vamos…

Lo aleje y busque su camisa con la mirada, luego se la deje en los hombros y lo empuje hacía la puerta, lo vi salir y me di la vuelta para ver a Niall, que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿No deberías de estar trabajando?

-Me despidieron-Niall cerró los ojos y pude ver un golpe que no había notado en su mejilla.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Harry, no le gusto que se la chupara a Louis en los baños del bar- se lamio los labios- nunca creí que el rizado golpeara tan fuerte.

Cerré los ojos y me acerque a ver su herida, dio un respingo y se alejó-Niall, esto no es un hotel, ¿entiendes? No quiero a gente extraña.

Niall asintió-Quería que me cogiera- murmuró-Josh, pero no pude, lo intentamos durante una hora, ni siquiera me dolía, pero yo no lo quería a el…

-Niall, basta.

-Deberían de haberme matado ese día que me violaron en el avión- lo escuche decir y lo vi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- no tengo un rumbo, no quiero hacer nada, no valgo nada- sonrió tristemente- Zayn no quiero salir de esta casa, no quiero trabajar- lo vi acercarse y sus manos se colaron por mi cintura, sus enormes ojos me observaron perezosamente-Voy a ser lo que tú quieras, pero déjame quedarme todo el día aquí-me acaricio la nariz con la suya- ¿Quieres estar dentro de mí?

Con cautela lo abrace y lo cargue para llevarlo al cuarto, lo deposite en la cama y bese su frente, Niall no hizo ni un poco el intento de retenerme y yo me aleje y cerré la puerta.

Yo no podía con Niall, no sabía qué hacer.   
Saque mi celular y marque el teléfono que había conseguido hace días.

-¿Greg?-le dije-Creo que necesitamos hablar, Niall se me salió de control…

**

Niall no se resistió, Greg vino días después mientras desayunábamos y Niall solo asintió y fue por sus cosas, lo ayude incluso a guardar ropa que era mía pero que él usaba siempre, la guardo sin verme a los ojos y cuándo se despidió de mí en la puerta me abrazo muy fuerte, pero no lloro.

-Quizá, cuándo yo no sea lo que soy ahora-me dijo al oído- cuándo sea ese adolecente que conociste, quizá pueda regresar ¿Me esperas?- lo dijo tan bajito, que supe que no estaba seguro de nada.

Lo abrace muy fuerte y sus pies se levantaron del piso, lo aleje solo un poco y Niall sonriendo de lado me beso los labios tan suave y lento que parecía como si nos doliera.

-Voy a estar en los aires-le dije con su mano en mi mejilla- tienes que ir hasta haya.

Niall me lo prometió, me dijo que iba a ir por mí, no me dijo cuándo. Ninguno lo sabía.

**

Debí saber que no habría mucho con Niall, solo supe que estaba trabajando con un amigo de Greg, que estaba en terapia y que había comenzado a tocar la guitarra de nuevo.

Louis me lo dijo, porque por alguna razón él y Niall pudieron salvar la amistad, me lo dijo mientras esperábamos que a que Harry regresara con las bebidas desde la barra, ellos pudieron salvar su relación y yo pude salvar a mi amigo rizado.

Me daba confianza, Niall podía salvar nuestra relación, lo sabía, solo necesitábamos tiempo. 

Una de las pocas veces que hablamos, le dije que me llamara más seguido, me dijo que no.

-Voy a querer volver- lo escuche decir en la bocina- me cuesta mucho estar hablando contigo ahora, quiero estar en tu departamento, perdóname.

Yo le dije que no había problema, que lo esperaría lo que fuera necesario. Al menos ahora sabía exactamente donde estaba. Niall se estaba recuperando, sanando poco a poco y yo estaba orgulloso, contento, feliz, ese era mi Niall.

**

Harry me sonrió desde la escalera para subir al avión, yo le hice un ademán con la mano y subí lo que me faltaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dije porque parecía ansioso.

No lo había visto así desde hacía un año, cuándo Louis le propuso matrimonio en el avión, enfrente de todos los pasajeros, fue tan ridículamente amoroso y lindo que llore un poco, pero cuándo Harry me pregunta, yo le digo que no.

-Quiero que seas feliz-me dijo y me empujo hacía la cabina.

Yo lo mire de lado y cuándo voltee la cabeza parpadee varias veces.

-Hola.

Se veía como cuándo éramos más jóvenes, relajado, contento, pero parecía maduro y estaba ejercitado, y su sonrisa iluminaba todo.

-Hola-conteste y me acerque mientras él tomaba mis manos y las acariciaba.

-Estabas muy alto- me dijo sonriendo- tuve que hacer muchas cosas para alcanzarte- sus ojos me iluminaron todo, su sonrisa me hizo inclinarme y besarlo en la comisura de sus labios, no quería que mi toque le quitara esa hermosa sonrisa, nunca- estoy en los aires por ti ¿Estas todavía esperándome?

Yo rodé los ojos y apreté sus manos-Siempre- murmure sin dejar de sonreír, supongo que a Niall le gusto mi sonrisa, porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron y desvió la mirada, yo me moví a su lado, para que me viera de nuevo-déjate caer en este amor Niall- sus ojos brillaron.

-Ahora puedo sostenerme, puedo caer, no me da miedo- lo dijo firmemente- Solo necesito que lo hagas conmigo.

-Siempre-repetí.

Porque realmente no podía hacer otra cosa, lo hubiera esperado por años, lo amaba tanto que incluso mi sonrisa brillaba como la suya.

-Eres mi sonrisa-le dije estúpidamente y Niall me dio una palmada en la mejilla- enserio, ¿nunca te dije que me encantaba tu sonrisa?

-Sí, me lo repetías siempre- dijo y yo asentí.

-Los pasajeros están entrando-la voz de Harry nos dijo y lo vi sonreír.

-Claro, claro-Niall se alejó y vi por primera vez el uniforme que llevaba, el mismo color que el de Harry.

-¿Vamos a volar juntos?-pregunte y no se me escapo lo cursi que eso sonaba.

Niall se dio la vuelta antes de seguir a Harry.

-Siempre- dijo él ahora y se dio la vuelta.

Lo único que quedo en mi rostro y mi vista, fue la huella de su sonrisa, quemándome, haciéndome volar.

**

Se agradecen los kudos y los comentarios infinitamente :))!!


End file.
